100 Themes and Stories
by Determined Artist
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that involved a theme for each of them.
1. Blender

**Author's note:** Yes the 100 themed challenged. I know there's a lot of them out, but I I decided to give a crack at it and improve on my writing. Hopefully there stories suck, but there always chance to find a diamond with a crack in it.

Anyways, some of these are from the list I found online and others are going to be stuff that I thought of like this story.

Also except this to be sporadic. I have some other stories and from different archives to get to, but let's all hope that it doesn't take a really long time.

Now that out of the let's get the story? The first theme is Blender.

* * *

Early in the morning, Mikey gotten to work on making seeing how he was the only one that cook, beside Master Splinter, that won't turn the kitchen into a war zone for new recruits. He snatched the eggs, milk, others ingredients and placed them on the counter.

Just then, he spotted the blender. He hasn't use that in a while. Maybe could he use the item for some smoothie?"

He took a look around the freezer, in search for some frozen waffles to use as breading-well he called it breading tough anyone else would say otherwise. Mikey more of a mad-scientist especially in the kitchen, that it kind scary and interesting.

However something caught his eye. A container. He didn't know what was in the container nor what is was doing in there, but it must be something good? The orange clad turtle pulled off the lid and showing frozen bugs inside. His baffled soon sifted to a grin. "Wow, someone gotten me those candy bug, I've been asking." He said. The young ninja knew what he could do with bugs.

As Mikey was making the food, Raphael walked in yawning. "Oh hey, Raph?" Mikey greeted.

"Yeah."

"You want to try my new smoothie?" He questioned as he suddenly held out a picture filled green liquid.

The red bandana turtle was hesitate at first, but cave in. Just as Raph was drinking the concoction, Donnie came in, paying no heed to his brother's antics. He head towards the refrigerator and look in the freezer. "Where's the container that held my frozen insects?"

Huh?" The youngest ninja blurted as Raph done a spilt take.


	2. Seeing Red

**Author's note:** Back again with another story, though as you can see this is shorter than the first. This was one of the only unique thing I can of with the theme 'seeing red.'

Let's hope this doesn't suck and the next story would be longer.

* * *

Donnie could see red, a lot of red, so much red that it made him feel sick of the color. From the red on Raph's banana and pet Chompy as they stare with glee to Mikey's face as he laughs to the _uno_ game that he beat him in, everywhere there was red.

The genius turtle's face turned red of embarrassment and frustration. How every single card he pulled could was red? A true answer that Donatello can't solve.


	3. Music

**Author's note:** Yes another story up and it's longer, but it's another humors one. I should work on changing that up a bit. Ah, well you likes seemed like the other two, so I guesses I can keep on going.

* * *

Music is an interesting thing. It could be used for, relaxing, blocking out your sibling's ruckus or their fights in the background, or entertainment. However, there's one thing that not a lot people use music for and that Mikey and Donnie was going to do-er well Mikey was going to do before he got Don to join in.

"Ah-uh are we won't get caught Donnetallo questioned with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he and Mikey enter their red clad brother's abounded room.

Michelangelo replied to his older brother. "Please, Raph is out doing training with Leo and Splinter, D, we've got the place to ourselves."

"What's going on?" A familiar voice popped up. The ninja stiffen. They turned to see Leo looking in from the opened door.

"Uh? Nothing." Both Mikey and Donnie answered with guilty smiles. the purple clad turtle letting a little chuckle out.

"You weren't going to prank Raph with those stereo-equipment, are you?"

"Nah, we were just...?" Mikey trailed-off and tried to think up of an answer, but we all know how much the orange banded ninja and thinking go hand and hand; as in not that much.

It was then that the genius of the two come to the rescue, at least they hoped. "We were just fixing Raph's lights."

"The lights?"

"Yeah they keep flickering on and off the time, it's starting to get annoying."

"Oh, so it would be alright if I tell Raph that you've been fixing his lights with stereo-equipment?" Leo questioned in a sarcastic tone.

This soon made the other two turtles cry-out "No!"

The blue leader chuckled a before he uttered "Relax, I was joking."

"Oh." Mikey sighed.

While Donnie blurted "Huh? You're going to scowled us or let Raph deal with us?"

"Are you kidding? Raph's been driving me insane with all his talk about how he's the best."

"Wow thanks Leo."

"Yeah the best, bro." Mikey added.

"No problem, just don't tear the lair down?" and with that Leo went.

As soon as he did, Don and Mikey went to work, out-fitting the room the stereos and the older of the two hid the things.

The next morning, Mikey hit a button and a blast of music, _My Little Pony_ theme music sprang-up.

"MIKEY, DONNIE!" Raph's voice somehow managed to call out through the music. It was then that the two pranksters laughed their shells off and went to find a place to hide.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I would like to apologized to any My Little Pony fans about that My Little Pony thing I used in this. My little Pony has at least a decent theme song, even from what I remember of G2's, but it was the only music I could think that would tick Raph off. Again, I 'am sorry.


	4. Tears

**Author's note:** Hi back again. Finally, I thought of some more themes, including this one, where this one is a more hurt\comfort kind of story. Now let's hope I could make some a lot longer story?

* * *

Leo and brothers played an old abandoned part of the sewers; one that splinter deemed safe. Walked keep an eye his trio of youngest siblings . Despite the pipes making things apear as if they suffered being rained on or where crying, the oldest turtle kept a sunny attutided until he came across a scene of Mikey sitting crying all alone. "Mikey" he called out as he rushed to towards his brother's aid.

"L-Leo? LEO!" Just as the blue clad turtle gotten in front Mikey, said turtle jumped up and hugged him. "I thought I never see you again!"

"It's alright." Leo uttered, soothing his brother's sniffling. "I 'am not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Leo stared at Mikey's still full eyes. "Yes." Leo replied with atmost sincerity. He wasn't going to let any of his brothers, not even Raph she'd tears of sorrow. He loved them with all of his heart and want to protect them, enough to want to make them happy, though some may not shot it. "Let's go back to the others?"

"Thanks Leo." The two turtles went back, Mikey's tears disappattied, both of them having smiling faces.


	5. Sound

Mikey ventured out of his room including the sounorus the voices of his two older brothers as those dissonance went at each other like braking dogs. He sighed. Typical of those two where always serious-at least serious enough to not have fun anymore. Just then the youngest ninja, without realizing it, step on his skateboard and landed head-first in the more .

"MIKEY! The eldest brother shouted as the dashed to see if this baby bro was safe.

"Plah-plah! Oh so no you guys noticed me?" The orange ninja utter in the water spitting. "Ah ewe. Okay who forgot to clean the pool! Yuck, this water taste nasty.

From the edge Raph and Leo took a bit before bursting into a laughing fit. Yep. The red and blue clad turtles maybe serious about alot of of stuff, but sometimes it's Mikey quiet the quarreling brothers down and make them worked together like a harmonus orchestra.

"We'll help you you up Mikey, won't we Raph?"

"Whatever."

Thanks guys."


	6. Greed

Greed is a powerful sin. It can make people do crazy things. "Come on D?" Mikey said, giving infanous puppy dog eyes.

The purple clad turlte sighed. Knew he was going to regret what was about to come out his mouth, but anything to get some quieit. "Alright Mikey, take a few."

"Booyakasha!" The youngest ninja cheer as he went straight for brother's secret stash of Halloween candy.

"Just a few, Mikey?"

"Yeah sure, whatever D!"

Don expected Mikey to take the whole supply like he normally dose, but sprisngly, he didn't. The older turtle however found a sugar-high Mikey causing trouble in the lair. Only god knows where the younger laid got the rest of his sugar from, but where ever he did, it seemed to be very powerful.

The image of Mikey steeling thier older brother's pizza and said brother's chasing him around, one of them weileding an old beat up tennis tennis racket, will diffently be remembered for a while.


	7. Hallucinate

**Author's note** : These two stories are a two for one chapter I did for fun. I needed to get my creative juices flowing. The fist is going to be with Donnie and the second is staring Donnie.

Also, both of these are in the humor genre.

* * *

Donnie didn't know what to think. The he was witnessing at the moment when entered the barn defies all logic. He felt he got a hold of whatever stuff Mikey usually takes. Maybe that's the reason for his brother's insanity? Though he wasn't happy like the orange clad turtle. There was only thing to do... get his brothers to see Raph happily wearing in a too-too having a tea party with fluffy, rainbow unicorn rabbits.

"MIKEY! LEO!" He shouted.

Once to the house Donnie told the other turtles, they were confused, until Raph came in though still questioning Don's mental state when he started seeing army cheese man attacking them and wanting to conquer Pluto.

Later Donnie stated come back to normal and found out that Mikey put some expired mutant apples in his pie. It was then that took his revenge by ticking Mikey in to eating some of the expired mutant apples by putting on a pizza. The end result didn't seem to do all that much, making him questioning if was still on the apples of not.

* * *

 **Author's note:** The next story starts now.

* * *

Crunching, brain storming, and trying to do every single thing he could think of, Donnie was about ready to slam his on the table. How could he let this happen? This stuff typically happen to Mikey. How did the one time it wasn't Mikey, just so happen to be Leo of all people?

"So do you know where they're keeping captain Ryan? You do? could you tell me where he is?"

The turtle in purple heard Leo said. He didn't need to turn to know that his brother was talking to some of his experimental roaches. It's not like he planed on his brother walking in him and some how getting some Retro mutagen on him nor wanted to get the other two, he knew as soon as he do Raph would kill him for the roaches that's if he doesn't get to them first.

"Hey Donnie, have you seen Leo?" Raph's voice popped up.

He knew what he has to do. The brainy turtle sprang up from his chair, sprint, and blocked the door from his brother's gaze.

"Hey-ah Raph, what's up?" He asked trying hard not to look suspicious.

"Oh, I 'll tell you what's up, Leo bailed on our sparing match-"

"So the evil fire bunnies got him?"

"What's that?" Raph said as he tried to peak into the room.

"What's what Raph?

"Leo, I know he's in there!"

"Let me in, Donnie?"

"Raph-ah!"

"Leo?"

"No Raph let me-" the turtle in purple tried to keep his brother out, but Raph being as stubborn mule he was forced way. Donnie soon saw him stopped and stared at Leo still talking the insects.

"What's going; why is he speaking to bugs, and why do you have so many bugs, Donnie?"

"Let me explain, I was working on the Retro mutagen when Leo came in. The mutagen acting suddenly sprang up and fail on him, making him hallucinate. The roaches are for some experiments I've been working on."

"Wo, sweet, Leo finally making some new friends." Mikey's voice popped up. The next Donnie knew his orange clad brother came in and joined Leo.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any more surreal, Mikey comes bye.

"Great." Raph groaned. "You better fix this Donnie."

"I will it's just going to take some time."

"Good. I you need me i 'll be working out and away from those bugs."

As Raph left leaving Donnie with the roaches and the insanity.

He knew once he finds a cure he's going to hide his roaches. The insanity hasn't gotten to him just yet.


End file.
